When It Rains
by rainxface
Summary: songfic from when max and fang are in the cave. both POV's. song is When It Rains from Paramore's album RIOT!


"When it Rains"

By rainxface

**Another song-five while waiting for my stupid writer's block to go away. :) Another Fax, and this one will also fit into the story like it never really happened.**

**DISclaimer: don't own. Jimmy pats and pmore.**

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing._

**Max PoV:**

It was the night that Fang and I had gone out looking for a home. We had settled in the cave for the night. We wouldn't be far from each other, or so I thought.

We were eating our 'dinner' in front of the burning orange fire, with little conversation. I had finished my piece of rabbit and had leaned against the rock wall behind me. Fang, too, finished his piece and sat next to me. I looked at the cave's mouth and noticed the rain clouds covering the sky. My eyes drifted back to Fang. I didn't know who he was anymore. He was becoming more distant and closed off, and yet _open_.

"What are we doing here, Fang?"

"The kids want us to find a place to settle down."

"What about the School and saving the world?" I asked, almost frustrated that _my_ flock wanted to avoid saving the world. Not that I was really keen on the idea to begin with, but we could at least get it out of the way.

_  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore  
_

"We have to quit playing their game," Fang spoke softly, his eyes never loosing connection with the fire's flames. "We have to remove ourselves from the equation." I was stunned. Even my _best friend_ was suggesting letting the world be dominated! The world can not go under some evil person's hands and be all "lalala la. We don't care that the world is being taken over and we're all just going to be chill with it and not care!" NO! That is total insanity! But I wasn't going to yell at Fang for suggesting that.

"I can't," I sighed. "I – just have to do this."

"Max, you can change your mind." His voice was like autumn leaves dropping lightly on the ground. Surprisingly enough, they calmed me quite a bit.

"I don't know _how_."

My throat felt swollen or like it had a cotton ball shoved down there. I rubbed my eyes with fists, and buried my face in my arms. Tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

_  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
_

Fang's hand gently smoothed that hair off my neck. My breath froze in my throat, probably getting caught on that darn cotton ball. All my senses when on hyper-alert. His hand stroked my hair again, so softly, and trailed across my neck and shoulders and down my back, making me shiver.

I looked up at him. "What the _heck_ are you doing?"

"Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my head up, and kissed me.

Although I enjoyed him kissing me, when it was over, I wanted to just run away. I didn't want any reasons from him of why he would kiss me so well like that. My brain went crazy and the only thing I could understand from it was, "Beware, he could just be pulling your leg."

So I did what I could to prevent that.

I flew away from the cave to my own.

_  
And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore  
_

**Fang PoV:**

The last that I saw of Max was her flying away into the forth-coming storm. I don't know what would make her think that I would be such a nuisance for her to fly away like that. Yes, I kissed her, but only for two reasons:

One, to change her mind about saving the world.

Two, because she doesn't realize that I like her yet.

But she's too much of a mother to understand people the same age as her. She needs to cool down a bit. Not that she has a bit of a temper, but the fact that she shouldn't make such things into big deals. Not everything I do is something weird or unheard of, just a surprise coming from me.

_  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?  
_

I can understand her complete surprise about me kissing her, but did she really have to go to the point of flying out of the cave? I mean, seriously, we could've just ignored it for the rest of the night if it really made her feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to make her feel obligated into anything, but I was trying to help her make up her mind.

_  
Take your time.  
Take my time.  
_

As long as she doesn't take forever to understand that I'm not an enemy and never will be. I'll let her take her time with clearing her mind –I will.

_  
Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.  
_

She wanted to go off and save the world. What did I want? For us to have time and relax when no one said that we could. We need a time to understand who and what we are dealing with, not just a guess and see if we're right as we go. Someone could get hurt, and I don't think she realizes that.

_  
Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
_

I remember telling her that we needed a place to relax just hours previous. She was staring at me like I was some kind of lunatic. She wanted to continue. She has no idea what hell she is putting us through.

_  
You can take your time, take my time._

Just don't take long, Max.

**Okay, so not the best (I think my best is Miracle! But whatever). But it lessen-ed my writers block, majorly!**

**Please review, that'd be nice :)**

**Smiles**

**rainxface**


End file.
